


Kiss Me Underneath The Mistletoe

by pinkwaterlilies



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaterlilies/pseuds/pinkwaterlilies
Summary: A winter afternoon in the lives of Ander and Omar.





	Kiss Me Underneath The Mistletoe

The afternoons he was able to spend with Omar were Ander's favourites, specially now that winter had come. He loved snuggling with Omar under the blankets; he loved the way Omar's cold skin turned into fire when he touched him, when he worshipped every part of his body, when he made love to him.

They were curled up on Ander's bed, naked, a little bit of snow falling out of the window. It was a perfect moment, one you could have seen in those romantic movies Ander used to despise, but that was before he met Omar.

"What's on your mind?" Omar asked, caressing Ander's cheek with his thumb.

"I was thinking about Christmas movies."

"You think about Christmas movies after we made incredible, breathtaking sex? Should I be offended by that?"

Ander laughed fondly, this was just one of the many things he loved about Omar. He never failed to make him smile, with his brilliant sense of humour and his sharp mouth.

"Shut up, silly. You know those things they always do in Christmas movies? Like, drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows, kissing underneath the mistletoe and all that stuff? This year I want to do it all. I want to do it all with you."

"When did you become such a sap, Ander Muñoz?"

"Come on, last summer I literally came to see you for ten minutes every single day, you must be used to my romantic ass right now."

Omar giggled and Ander wanted to record that sound so he could listen to it forever.

"Fine. But I'm not going to wear the ugly Christmas sweater I'm sure you've already bought me, or am I wrong?"

Ander burst into laughter and kissed Omar's mouth, just because he was allowed to do it whenever he wanted, and he had no intention of stopping.

"You know me so well, Omar Shanaa."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this early Christmas gift! Feedback is love :)


End file.
